versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayman (character)
Rayman is the main protagonist of the titular video game franchise published by Ubisoft. Background When Polokus had his very first bad dream, the nymphs gathered to invoke a being of light capable of saving our world: a creature both agile and carefree, as tenacious as he is hilarious, destined to crack up Polokus with his heroic antics and stop the nightmare: Jano. Unfortunately, although not surprisingly, their bedazzling and bodacious nymphs were distracted by some zombie chickens on their way to the sacred snoring grounds of Polokus, and they lost a sack of lums chasing the crazy creatures over a cliff. Thus, they arrived late and with a lot less illumination. In the end, Rayman was born with a few missing limbs, which as it turned out, made him a whole lot more limber. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Punched a Dark Teensie so hard he landed on another constellation and shook it in the process) Speed: Faster than Light (Can dodge laser beams from the Rabbids' ship and Space Mama) with Beyond Massively Faster than Light attack speed (Punched the Dark Teensie across multiple constellations with his fists) Durability: Multi-Solar System level Hax: Limited Precognition (via Too Much Help), Flight (via helicopter hair/Throttle Copter), Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Homing Attack (via Nuke/Hound Bullet), Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (via Funkyboard), Resurrection (via Phoenix), Invulnerability (via Protectors), Enhanced Senses (via Seekers), Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnet), Light Manipulation (via Firefly), Statistics Amplification, Possible Regeneration, Invisibility, Hypnosis (in the cancelled Raving Rabbids prototype), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (via Fire Protection), etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Can pilot several different vehicles pretty well. Has great marksman skills when using a gatling gun. Created the Rayman Gear) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight:' Rayman can use his helicopter hair via air currents, Super Helicopter and Throttle Copter power-ups to fly in the air. *'Wind Manipulation:' Rayman can use his helicopter hair like a fan to produce air currents, sometimes strong enough to blow clothes off of enemies. He can also fire tornadoes via Vortex and Funky costume. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Rayman can deliver electric shocks through his LockJaw if he latches it on to the enemy. *'Size Manipulation:' Rayman is able to shrink down or grow back to normal size by going through funnels or using the Flying Blue Elf/Yellow Mushroom. He retains his strength and speed while shrunk. *'Wall Running:' Rayman can run fast enough to run up slopes/walls, vertical surfaces, upside down and in loops. *'Fire Manipulation:' Rayman can use fire powers to burn chains, obstacles and enemies via Punk costume. * Ice Manipulation: Via Rocker costume, Rayman can create ice cubes which can be used as a shield or fired projectiles. He can also freeze enemies and environments around him as well. * Earth Manipulation: Via Granny costume, Rayman can summon giant rocks that can be pushed to break boxes and interact with certain platforms. * Energy Manipulation: Rayman can fire energy balls and charge them for a more powerful blast via his magic fist technique. * Hypnosis: In the cancelled Raving Rabbids prototype, Rayman seem to have some sort of hypnotism by being able to take control of Rabbids by dancing. * Regeneration: In the intro of Rayman M, Rayman was able to recover from being reduced to a pile of ashes. * Invisibility: In Rayman Activity Centre, Rayman can turn himself invisible during a hide-and-seek game. Techniques * Telescopic Fist: Rayman's signature attack. Rayman can throw his fist over 10 feet away from him and charge it by spinning it around to punch much farther/powerfully. The fist also hits enemies when it returns back to Rayman. He can also shoot his foot as seen in GBA versions of Rayman 3 and Raving Rabbids. * Bodyshot: Rayman can perform a smash attack by throwing his torso downwards. * Magic Fist: Rayman can shoot energy ball projectiles at enemies on long distances. There are several upgrades in Revolution such as: ** Rate of Fire: Allows Rayman to shoot blasts with both hands, doubling his shooting speed. ** Accumulation 1 & 2: Allows Rayman to charge a blast to 3 times the power, hitting surrounding enemies. ** Rebound 1 & 2: Makes energy shots bounce off walls. * Helicopter Hair: Rayman can rapidly spin his hair like a helicopter to glide for slowing his descent/reaching platforms that he can't reach by jumping. He can also use his hair to blow air currents that are strong enough to blow off clothes. *'Grappling Fist:' Rayman can create an magical tether that allows him to swing back and forth. He can grab items from small distances as well with this move. In the Rayman 2 prototype, Rayman can also use this to pull objects behind him. * Grimace: Rayman does a funny face/gesture that can sometimes scare enemies and turn evil black Lums back into red Lums. *'Strafing:' Rayman can strafe to dodge enemy attacks and target foes for fist attacks. In Rayman 3, he can use this to curve-ball fist attacks which is helpful for enemies with shield gimmicks. Equipment *'Laser-Washing Powders:' Special cans that changes Rayman's clothes and grants him unique powers for a few seconds. **'Vortex:' Allows Rayman to throw miniature tornadoes which can screw platforms into the ground and turn enemies tiny enough to be stomped on. **'Heavy Metal Fist:' Turns Rayman's fists into metal ones with spikes, multiplying his fist attacks for a short period of time. Rayman can also punch through enemies' body armor. **'LockJaw:' Allows Rayman to shoot metal clamping jaws on a chain at enemies. It can latch onto enemies and deliver electric shocks through a chain. It can also be used to swing through the air. **'Shock Rocket:' Allows Rayman to shoot a remote-control missile at enemies that explode on impact. Rayman can control exactly where the missile goes, but it leaves him vulnerable. **'Throttle Copter:' Allows Rayman to fly up higher in the air for a short period of time by using a helicopter helmet on his head. **'Fire Protection:' Makes Rayman impervious to heat-related damage such as fire attacks and being able to walk on lava without getting damaged. *'Costumes (Rabbids):' Rayman can use several costumes that give him powers. He can change them at any time. **'Punk:' Allows Rayman to shoot a short-ranged gum projectile which can stick up enemy weapons to keep them from being used, make a gum trampoline to bounce high into the air and even force-back cannonballs. Rayman can also summon bombs to clear walls and do flame attacks to burn through chains/obstacles/enemies. **'Gangster:' Gives Rayman more powerful "legs" to smash enemies and break/push down large objects as he lands. **'Granny:' Allows Rayman to drop carrots on the ground to deal with Rabbids and use earth powers to summon giant pushable rocks and break boxes/interact with certain platforms. **'Rocker:' Allows Rayman to attack enemies with a guitar that is strong enough to move heavy objects. He can also summon 3 blocks of ice which floats around him and can be fired as projectiles. He can also freeze enemies, geysers, waterfalls, sandpits and stifle flamethrowers. **'Funky:' Makes Rayman's fist attacks stronger and defeat enemies made of tougher materials such as Rabbid robots. He can make clouds solid enough to jump on and use wind to turn on fans/propellers. *'Funkyboard:' A board that Rayman can use either as a skateboard or a snowboard. It has a rocket booster on the back. *'Lums Radar:' A special device that helps Rayman to find yellow Lums by indicating the direction of the nearest Lum. *'Rain Mask:' A mask that allows Rayman to perform a rain dance and actually summon rain storms in-front of him. *'Plunger Gun:' A plunger gun that Rayman can use to shoot an endless supply of plungers which are powerful enough to destroy metal ships and redirect missiles. He can shoot special boxes for 10 second upgrades for his plunger gun such as: **'Rapid Shot:' Rapidly shoot plungers one after another without having to reload until time is up. Works like a sort of plunger machine gun. **'5X Shot:' Shoots all five plungers in one shot until time is up. Rayman has to reload after each shot, however. *'Grapple Chain (Rabbids):' Rayman can throw a chain with his hand on it to grab an enemy and pull them in close. He can either use them as a meat shield against other attacks or launch them as a projectile. *'One-Time Power-Ups:' There are several notable power-ups Rayman only used once or twice in the series such as: **'Magic Seed:' Can be planted repeatedly and will instantly grow into a plant platform that Rayman can jump on. If planted in a bad soil in Junior, it will grow into a evil monster plant. **'Firefly:' A friendly bug that puts a circle of light around Rayman as he goes through a dark cave. It also follows his fist when he shoots it and light up wherever it goes. **'Crazy Shoe:' Allows Rayman to shrink down to fit in his shoe and drive it like a tiny bumper car. He can turn normal by ramming into an another shoe. **'Super Helicopter:' A potion that allows Rayman to fly with his helicopter hair for a full level. In Rayman 2, it allows him to fly over pools of lava as well. **'Plunger Inflator:' A item that allows Rayman to inflate enemies and make them float like a balloon with a close-range plunger attack. *'Power-Ups (M/Arena):' In M/Arena, Rayman can use temporary power-ups that can be received from special item generators such as: **'Rubber Bullet:' A long-range fast moving blast that bounces off walls 3 times. **'Rapid Bullet:' Can fire 3 blasts at one time, making it a rapid-fire attack. **'Hound Bullet:' A slow-moving energy attack that homes in on the enemy. **'Firework Bullet:' An energy attack that fires in an arc and causes an explosion on contact with an object. **'Flametongue Bullet:' A long streak of fire that hangs in the air for 5 seconds with a briefly controllable direction. **'Glue Bomb:' A time bomb that can be fired at a foe. It flies around them for 10 seconds before exploding. Can be transferred to another enemy if they get close enough to someone. **'Fake Generator:' A bomb that resembles a item generator. Rayman can lay this down and if an enemy mistakes it for a real generator and touches it, it will explode in 3 seconds. **'Buzz Rocket:' A powerful remote-controlled missile that looks like a weird caterpillar. Rayman can control it to make it hit an enemy and explode, but leaving himself vulnerable. It can basically incapacitate Rayman and enemies in one hit. **'Ultimate Barrier:' A forcefield appears around Rayman for 10 seconds, blocking all of the damage caused by items and damages enemies if they touch it. **'Item Leech:' An item that can steal a power-up from a random enemy, even if their ammo is depleted somewhat. *'Blue Punch:' Rayman can shoot out an endless supply of blue boxing gloves when he attacks. A charged attack will shoot forward a giant, flaming red fist instead. *'Heart:' A floating heart that allows Rayman to take an extra hit. They can be broken out of winged bottles and protect Rayman from anything. *'Golden Heart:' Same as the default Heart, but allows Rayman to take two extra hits instead of one. *'Phoenix:' If Rayman dies in a level, the Phoenix would immediately respawn him in the same spot. *'Too Much Help:' A gadget that shows Rayman everything he needs to do ahead of time to complete a level and collect all the Lums in Fiesta Run. He can likely use this to predict his opponent's attacks in a battle. *'Magnet:' A gadget that attracts Lums for a full level in Fiesta Run. *'Bzzit:' A giant mosquito who accompanies Rayman in the first game, Origins and Legends. He can shoot fast blasts which bounce off walls and suck in enemies/objects into his proboscis and shoot them as projectiles. He can also stab with his proboscis. Rayman can shoot his fist while riding Bzzit. He can also somehow fly underwater as well. *'Incrediballs:' Creatures hatched from Ancient Eggs that can aid Rayman on his adventures. They float close to him when in use and come in many different shapes/sizes/species, but all fall into one of the categories below: **'Inhalers:' Inhalers use their trunks to suck up nearby Lums in a little "inhaler field" around Rayman. The more Inhalers equipped (up to 3), the stronger the effect. **'Seekers:' Seekers use their enhanced sight to seek out hidden items, such as skull coins or trapped Teensies. They can only find three secrets before getting tired out, though. **'Protectors:' Makes Rayman invincible for a short time after taking damage, even allowing him to run across hazards such as spikes or lava. However, Protectors can only be used once per level. *'Walking/Flying Shell:' Rayman can jump on a shell's back in order to ride it like a horse. The walking variant can run fast enough to run straight up walls and has rocket boosters to go even faster for a short burst. The flying variant is more durable and can fly fast with its boosters and shoot powerful blasts. *'Armaguiddon:' A flying vehicle made by Hoodlums that Rayman and Globox used. While Globox drives, Rayman can use a plasma gun that dispatches similar vehicles, destroys large pillars and shoot powerful bombs that can destroy ground enemies. *'Rayman Gear:' Rayman's robot that can shoot powerful plasma blasts, heat-seeking missiles and surround itself with a energy shield. It can also shoot a steel hand/chain that attaches to other ships/enemies and reels them in like a giant fish. *'Go-Kart:' In Rayman Kart, Rayman can use a go-kart to race in tracks. He can also use a few items to derail other karts such as: **'Boxer Gloves:' They spin around Rayman and can either be fired or block against other projectiles. **'Tornado:' Attacks all other racers on the stage with a tornado that sweep away their karts. **'Nuke:' Shoots a homing missile towards the racer in first place and causes an explosion that derails their kart. **'Boost:' Gives Rayman 2 super-speed boosts that he can activate at any time. **'Fairy Blessing:' Increases the overall speed of Rayman's kart while making him invincible for 10 seconds. **'Special:' A giant rocket fist that looks like Rayman's hand surrounds his kart. It makes him significantly faster and protects it, knocking any other racers out of the way. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can take out enemies many times his size such as a giant mutated nymph, a 10-story building-sized Mexican luchador, a extremely long robotic dragon, etc. *Defeated bosses large enough to easily knock over large castles such as a medieval dragon and the Armored Toad. *Casually destroys metal cages. *Destroyed the Robo-Pirates' transport ship with his magic fist. *Can smash rocks into pieces with his fist. *Swung around a full-grown cow on a chain and threw it like a olympic hammer-throw. *Carried three people (at least his size or bigger) while flying upwards with his helicopter hair. *Can hang on and maneuver a ignited powder keg as it rockets through the air. *Can unleash belches strong enough to destroy entire sections of the city. The shockwave can even be seen from space. *Can smash metal barriers, certain walls, stalactites, wood, ice and pillars with casual fist attacks. *Struck the Armored Toad hard enough to stagger him. *Can strike the Dark Teensie hard enough to send him flying into a distant planet/moon, making the entire constellation shook from the impact. Speed/Reactions *Punched the Dark Teensie to an another constellation within ten seconds. *Dodged lightning from Lightning Eyes, Mr. Dark and Reflux. *Can dodge laser beams from the Rabbids' ship. *Dodged laser beams shot by Space Mama. *Can narrowly avoid gun blasts and gunfire. *Can react to heat-seeking missiles. *Can scale vertical and upside-down surfaces while running. *Dodged missiles from the Armored Toad. *Can dodge lasers from the Mechanical Dragon. *Outran Dark Rayman, his evil clone. *Sprinted across a large beach in less than 35 seconds to get rid of a time bomb. *Managed to escape a collapsing structure by jumping across falling debris and avoiding obstacles while chasing after the Magician. *Jumped across free-falling platforms multiple times. *Outran flying creatures such as dragons and insects. *Outran a swarm of dark creatures. *Outran a giant monster's vomit as he runs up his throat. *Can keep up with a fast-moving worm while outrunning evil bugs. Durability/Endurance *Survived the explosion of Moody Clouds, which is estimated to be the size of an island. *Survived the Grolgoth's time bomb which destroyed the Buccaneer (which was large enough to hold at least 45,283 prisoners). *Survived the explosion of the Horrible Machine which blew up the large underground Hoodlum base. *Can survive a TNT explosion that was able to blow a Rabbid all the way into space. *Can take hits from other characters (such as Barbara who wields an axe). *Can survive blows from a brainwashed Clark the Giant, who is stated to be strong enough to literally "carve out the landspace". *Can survive being flattened. *Can survive gunfire, missiles and lasers. *Survived multiple falls at terminal velocity. *Can survive being electrocuted. *Can survive landing in lava. Skill/Intelligence *Defeated Jano (The First Bad Dream) at least 3 times (Skill). *Defeated many nightmares over the course of the series (Skill). *Defeated Mr. Dark who causes an explosion that blew up an entire mountain (Skill). *Defeated the Magician, his evil clones and army in Origins and Legends (Skill). *Took part in 8 educational games (restoring all the knowledge of the Glade of Dreams in one of them; Skill). *Thwarted Razorbeard and his Robo-Pirate army twice and destroyed his mech, the Grolgoth 2 times (Skill). *Defeated Polokus' 4 guardians (Axel, Umber, Foutch & Grolem 13) to receive his four masks (Skill). *Defeated the Hoodlum army 2 times and defeated Reflux, the strongest of the Knaarens, 3 times (Skill) *Saved both the Glade of Dreams and the planet Earth from dozens/hundreds of Rabbids (Skill). **Rabbids have repeatedly been shown to tank forces strong enough to send them out of the atmosphere within seconds. **One Rabbid can even manage to fly high speeds into the Earth, larger planets and sometimes the Sun. **One Rabbid went to the past and changed the future, creating one parallel timeline for every event they mess with, albeit only one at a time, and later caused a time paradox resulting in a sped-up version of the intro (Travel in Time). *Collected all the Incrediball eggs and restored the Sacred Tree (Skill). *Escaped Rigatoni's circus and evaded the police (Skill). *Took part in the competition (Rayman M/Arena; Skill). *Defeated the skilled hunter Count Razoof once and the witch Bégoniax twice (Skill). Powerscaling Weaknesses * Can lose his powers from destruction of Heart of the World. * His body parts can easily become separated. * Agruably a bit cocky. Sources * Respect Thread * Death Analysis: Rayman * Respect Rayman - Reddit Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: *Vs Ristar - Ristar's profile Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Rayman Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Composite Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Firearm Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Invisibility Users